


The Life We Live

by Th3ViSTa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3ViSTa/pseuds/Th3ViSTa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little random One-shot that I did, I was mulit-tasking and re-watching the Korra series, so the double date gave me and idea about Korrasami and Bopal. As for the miniature smut i guess, idk. Just enjoy and give some Kudos if ya want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life We Live

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much my first Korrasami fanfic, just a pretty random one-shot. ENJOY

As the sun was shining into Korra’s bedroom she groaned, as she isn’t much of a morning person. Her gorgeous partner was with her, her black-silky-BEAUTIFUL raven dark hair was scattered all over Korra’s face. As she was trying to remember the events from the previous night, she felt a little stir from within her arms. There she is the luscious Asami Sato waking up inside her girlfriends arms.

“Morning, sweetie” Asami says as she yawned on Korra’s chest.

 

“Morning, my love” Korra gives Asami a kiss as she remembers from the previous night.

 

‘Well there goes that moment of me just staring at Asami when she was sleeping so peacefully’ Korra thought.

 

“Something wrong Korra? You seem troubled” Asami teased as she slid her hand up Korra’s nightly shirt.

 

Korra lost in her own world as Asami is rubbing her hand on Korra’s muscled abs. The feelings of Asami made Korra shiver, as if it were cold, but from the warmth of Asami’s lovingly hand.

 

“Korra, you there?” Asami said as she was waving her hand in front of Korra’s face.

 

“Um…W-What?” Korra said as she regained conscious of her surroundings.

 

“You weren’t there for a sec” Asami giggled as she pushed Korra backed down onto the bed.

 

“So where were we? Ready for round 2 of last night Korra?”

 

“Hell Y-“Korra was interrupted by the phone ringing from their nightstand. ‘Who the hell would be calling at this time in the morning’ Korra thought as she picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” Korra asked.

 

“Hey, Korra! It’s Bolin… me and Opal were wondering if you and Asami wanted to go out for a  double date over at Kwong’s for lunch this afternoon!” Bolin rushed waiting for an answer.

 

“Um… Sure I guess. If Asami wants to go, then we’ll meet you over there at noon ok?”

 

“Sure thing! And Korra? Just note that I and Opal are paying ok Just let Asami know…”

 

“Ok… We’ll see you there, bye!”

 

Asami was amazed and crazed with what she had heard from the Bolin’s call.

 

“Korra, was that Bolin? Because if he is asking for a double date through Opal and us, then yes. Also I’m paying, I don’t care what they say, I’m paying got that?!” Asami said rapidly quickly.

 

Korra had her hands up in surrender, not wanting to make Asami mad. “Yes, you can pay, my love. Just don’t take it out on me ok?”

 

“Sorry Korra, I’m just a little bit confused to other people paying, I’m just so used to paying for everything.” Asami sounded extremely apologetic.

 

“Yea, I completely get that, especially when my girlfriend is the CEO of Future Industries.” Korra gave Asami a big grin.

 

“And, especially when my girlfriend is the great and all powerful Avatar, master of all elements, and my esteemed lover…” Asami said seductively.

 

“Well we should be getting ready, shouldn’t we?” Korra teased.

 

Asami is sure going to get payback on Korra later on, and that’s when they do get ready for the double date lunch with Bolin and Opal.

 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There is Bolin and Opal appearing at Kwong’s already for their double date with Korra and Asami.  Bolin was wearing a fancy Earth Kingdom tuxedo, which had a white shirt, green outsides, silky pants, a white collar, and green and white shoes. Opal was wearing something a lot similar to Bolin, just in dress form with white interior, green outsides with a bead belt around her waist, and classy shoes. Korra had her usual Water Tribe dress that she worn to Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding just a few months ago. While Asami just decided to also wear the red dress that she had worn to Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding.

 

“Hey you two!” Bolin comes rushing down the stairs and gives Korra and Asami a giant bear hug.

 

“How have you guys been? It always seems like forever since we’ve seen y’all!” Opal said excitedly.

 

Bolin lets them go after about a long minute of hugging. “Man, where have you two been?”

 

“We’ve been keeping to ourselves” Korra and Asami said and blushed at the same time.

 

Bolin looked at the both of them, and realized what they were talking about. “Well damn, it’s about time you two have been getting it on!”

 

“BOLIN!” Korra and Asami blurted because they knew he was right.

 

“OH, leave them alone Bolin. I’m sure they’ve just had a really busy week.” Opal said sweetly.

 

Bolin opened his mouth to say something, and then he closed it as Opal put a finger on his mouth.

 

The four of them walked inside of Kwong’s. Seeing this environment again always reminded Asami of when her parents used to bring her. And now that she has had Korra for about a few months now, everything had been settling in just right, not moving too fast or slow, just that right pace. But she is able to go with Korra where ever she wants.

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day actually ends a lot quicker than any of them thought; they had been so caught up in their conversations over at lunch that they had spent over 7 hours there! They so goodbye to both parties, Bolin and Opal take a cab back to Opal’s apartment, and Korra and Asami head back to Air Temple Island for the night only because they are just so tired they are too lazy to go back to their own apartment. They arrive at Air Temple Island and paid the ferry man a 10 Yuan note for the ride. They didn’t even bother going to look for anyone else, all they had wanted to do was go to sleep. They’d arrived at Korra’s room on Air Temple Island, its 9pm. Korra slides open her door, and Asami follows her lead.

 

“Huh, finally back in bed… ready for round two like you wanted Asami?” Korra yawned, but anticipated Asami at the same time.

 

“Too, tired…” Asami sheepishly says while titling her head towards Korra’s chest.

 

“Goodnight Korra, huh, see you in the morning.” Asami said as she fell in an exhausted sleep.

 

“Goodnight, my love.” Korra whispered in Asami’s ear. ‘Man, why does she have to be so damn adorable in her sleep?’ Korra thought as she drifted off into sleep alongside her girlfriend Asami.

 

It had been a long day for the two, but also a very pleasant. So as the night continues on, so does the adventures and stories that our two ladies have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this not so good one-shot, if you think otherwise say it in the comments or kudos.


End file.
